Tell Me We Are Okay
by KandiKitty
Summary: Princess and Buttercup are helplessly in love with their best friends The Utonium twins. Follow them as they win or lose their loves and make a weird friendship work.


**In this story every chapter is based off a song by He Is We. So if you Kittens aren't familiar with them you might want to listen to the song before reading, but it isn't necessary. This chapter is based off of the song Tell Me. Oh and in this story** **Buttercup is just a family friend and Blossom and Bubbles are still twins.**

 _ **Italics Are Flashbacks**_

 **I Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls or Any He is We songs**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **Buttercup**

 _I hate what I see- nothing but green staring back at me. These eyes have seen too much to be bright, just a dull glow like a fire dying. I shake my head covering the eyes I hate. I buttoned up my black shirt and fixed my green and black stripped tie around my neck. "Just another day in paradise eh?" before leaving I knocked on my moms door "Mom, I'm leaving for school. Are you awake?" I heard a small grunt that was synonymies with a yes. I smiled softly before leaving with Boomer in his truck. "Yo, Cupcake, how's ya mornin'?" closing my eyes I answered "Same as always, Boom." The blonde boy patted my shoulder "New day, new people. Know the drill?" I rolled my eyes but smiled "yeah yeah, beauty on the outside, beast on the inside. Wingman's for life." With that he turned up the stereo to drown the thoughts from my head. With Andy Sixx screaming, who could think about bleeding?_

 _The day went as usual- I was the only one with anything intelligent to say in English, kept my mouth shut in math, defended Gay Rights in History and now had a pointless argument with Boomer. "No way Buttercup! Starting a fire is way faster than stealing a soul!" I pushed my hair back in aggravation "No Boomer. All you have to do to steal a soul is touch someone! Lighting a fire with a rocks, sticks, whatever or even a lighter! Is so much slower!" His blue eyes traveled to something behind me "Dude! That's her, the chick I was talking about!" I turned to look at the sea of people behind me "Uh little more specific Boom?" He stood behind me pointing at a short blonde girl with her hair in pig tails. "Go talk her, Boomer." He shook his head "No way! I can't-" Before he could finish I walked over to her "Hey Bubbles, I'm Buttercup. You know Boomer. Anyways I have a question for you." Her eye brow raised questionably "Uh sure Buttercup what is it?" I held up my hand to help explain the argument. "Which is faster, lighting a fire or stealing a soul?" Bubbles eyes lit up "Stealing a soul, duh!" I turned to Boomer "HA! See I win!" The three of us walked back over to the table Boomer and I were previously sitting at._

"Butterscotch! Wake up, come on sleepy!" I could feel my best friend hovering over me "Sorry, kid. You know how I get when I lay in grass." Opening my eyes I was met with bright blue ones framed by blonde. She stood and helped me up "Come on Princess and Blossom are waiting in the square for us." She spun around on her roller blades while I grabbed my skateboard. "Coming coming." We raced down four blocks, from the park to the square. I let Bubbles win, my soft spot for blondes showing, she knew too. "Buttercup! Stop letting me win!" She pouted crossing her arms "Bubbles, I never let you win.." I looked up hoping some distraction would fall out of the sky. "Hey! You two are super late!" Yelled a red head with gold sunglasses propped on her head. We slowly skated over to the other half of our 'gang' "Sorry Princess, sorry Blossom. I fell asleep." Blossom smiled softly, opening her arms for a hug. "Don't worry Butterscotch. We haven't been here for more than five minutes." Princess crossed her arms "Hmph."

To apologize I bought us all ice cream. Bubbles and I spilt a strawberry cone and the red haired duo split a bubble gum cup. "So when are you going to break up with Boomer and go out with Buttercup?" Princess bluntly stated while Bubbles was holding the cone out for me to lick.

"Princess! You can't just say things like that!" My blonde best friend turned a brighter shade of red brighter then either of the girls hair.

"Ya know Princess, I've been wondering the same thing!" I said taking the cone as Bubbles shoved it into my hands so she could hide her face.

"You two I swear!" bubbles groaned.

I shrugged continuing with eating my ice cream, when Blossom did something uncharacteristic of her "Compared to her previous partners I think Buttercup is a step up from everyone Bubbles has ever dated."

The Twins locked gazes having some sort of mental battle only they were capable of. "Anyways... Are you staying at their house tonight, Princess?"

She nodded looking at Blossom with love stuck eyes "Every friday night I do."

I touched her hand giving her a look that said ' _I know, they won't ever see we actually Want to date them'._ She sighed deeply giving me a smilier look. Now it was the Utonium twins turn to look at us like we were bleeding from our eyes.

 **That Night**

As usual we let Princess and Blossom pick the movies, they were very particular on what they liked to watch. Nothing black and white, nothing older the 2007, nothing too gory or scary. Bubbles and I curled up in a large circular purple chair and the Red Twins cuddled on the couch. After the fourth movie Blossom and Bubbles both stated they were tired. Doing everything in our power to keep them happy, Princess and I said we felt sleepy as well. Going to the prospective rooms my companion fell asleep with ease, laying her head on my chest with her arm around my stomach. I closed my eyes to try and sleep as well but to no avail. About an hour later Bubbles rolled off of me giving me a chance to get up and stretch my stiff limbs. I walked down stairs greeted by Princess handing me a glass of milk. "Can't sleep either" I stated as we both walked to the couch. "I never can with her.." Princess sighed leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We're just a couple of idiots aren't we" I said leaning my head back.

"Don't I know it."

"Hey Princess, ever think you n I should just date?" I looked down at her with a serious face.

Her eyes met mine and together we bursted into laughter "Oh god Buttercup!"

I smiled laughing and just shrugged. Princess was the only one who understood my feelings for Bubbles since she felt the same about Blossom. We couldn't never actually date. It made her laugh that's all that matters cuz as along as my girls are happy I will be too.


End file.
